To get to work each morning, Ben takes a motorcycle 4.43 kilometers and a horse 4.24 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 51.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Ben's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Ben travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on horse = total distance. ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ Ben travels 8.67 kilometers in total.